Mengharapkanmu Kembali
by Yukina Yume
Summary: Hanya sebuah puisi geblek yang menceritakan seorang gadis yang mengharapkan prianya kembali / bad summary / Special birthday fic for Crystal Akane, gomen kalau gaje dan tidak memuaskan :v


Suasana kelas kami sangat sepi, berbeda dengan hari biasa yang ramainya melebihi pasar. Biasanya aku akan mendengar suara mereka berbicara yang suaranya menyamai _**microphone double speaker**_, atau suara dari beberapa aplikasi permainan yang cukup terkenal. Tapi sekarang? Sepi sih boleh, tapi jangan lima kali jauh lebih sepi dari kuburan!

Eh? Kuburan? Kenapa aku teringat kuburan Kaito yang dikuburkan di Lithuania? Ah, setidaknya aku harus melupakannya untuk sejenak karena puisi.

Ya, karena puisi, satu kelas menjadi hening.

Kemarin, Kokone-_**sensei**_ sempat memberi kami tugas untuk membuat puisi dengan tema bebas, dan besoknya— tepatnya hari ini—harus membacanya tanpa teks di depan kelas.

Raut wajah mereka berbeda-beda, ada yang tenang dan serius, ada yang berwajah panik, ada yang tegang, dan lain sebagainya.

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

"Astaga, aku belum menghapalnya! Apalagi jam Kokone-_**sensei**_ itu jam pertama!"

"Bagaimana ini? Aku baru hapal setengahnya! Harusnya aku tidak membuatnya panjang-panjang!"

"Argh, kenapa jam Kokone-_**sensei**_ harus jam pertama sih?"

"Aku berharap Kokone-_**sensei**_ tidak masuk atau lupa!"

"Puisi itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah!"

"Mudah bagimu, susah bagiku!"

Itulah suara yang kudengar ketika bel masuk telah berbunyi. Responku? Hanya menghela napas. Buat apa aku mengeluarkan energiku sia-sia hanya untuk bersorak-sorak aneh seperti mereka?

Kokone-_**sensei**_ telah masuk ke kelas kami, membuat aura tegang dan panik muncul di kelas. Kemudian Kokone-_**sensei**_ membaca sebuah buku yang mungkin adalah buku absensi murid.

"Sakine Meiko," ujar Kokone-_**sensei **_memanggil namaku. Beberapa ada yang bernapas lega, namun sisanya masih berwajah tegang, "Silahkan maju ke depan,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mengharapkanmu Kembali**

**Vocaloid ©Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**

**All Meiko's POV, plot hole, typos anywhere, failure poetry, only show Meiko's poem, and another warning**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Poetry and Romance**

**A fic for Vocaloid from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dulu aku hidup dalam kegelapan

Tanpa siapapun yang menemaniku

Tapi sejak ada dirinya

Dia membuatku bebas dari kegelapan

Dia adalah penerang hidupku

Dia membuat hidupku lebih berwarna

Setelah aku kehilangan dua sosok yang selalu ada di sisiku, yaitu ayah dan ibu

Dia adalah sosok pengganti mereka

Namun ku kembali ke kegelapanku yang dulu

Setelah ku kehilangan dirinya

Dia penyelamat hidupku, dia membuatku bahagia

Berkatnya, aku masih bisa hidup untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku

Tapi ...

Terasa hampa tidak ada bersamanya

Dia yang mengajarkanku apa arti hidup

Dan dia juga yang mengajarkan apa itu cinta

Izinkan aku untuk bersamanya lagi, kumohon ...

Hatiku hancur bagaikan cermin yang pecah

Hatiku perih bagaikan bawang yang teriris-iris

Tiada guna aku hidup tanpa sosoknya ...

Namun, aku telah menyadari

Dirinya telah jauh di atas sana

Ia telah meraih cinta bersama Tuhan

Dia adalah sosok yang begitu menginspirasi

Aku percaya pada suatu kepercayaan

Dimana seseorang akan terlahir kembali

Yang disebut dengan reinkarnasi

Ya, aku mempercayai reinkarnasi

Dan kalau itu memang terjadi

Aku akan menunggunya

Agar kita bisa bersama

Seperti dulu, ya, seperti dulu ketika kita berdua

Takdir itu menyakitkan, benar bukan?

Saat salah satu diantara kita harus pergi

Dan salah satunya harus merasakan kepedihan yang amat dalam

Sejak kehilangan sosoknya, aku membenci takdir yang amat pahit ini

Tapi, terima kasih, Tuhan ...

Telah mempertemukan diriku dan dirinya

Kalau Engkau mengizinkan

Pertemukanlah aku dengannya lagi meskipun hanya sehari

Aku akan selalu menunggu hingga hari itu tiba dimana ia kembali ...

... hingga maut menjemput

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note**_ :

Wak, ini _**poem **_terjelek yang pernah Yukina buat dan terjelek di sejarah _**fandom**_ Vocaloid, _**gomen ne**_ karena telah menghancurkan harga diri fandom Vocaloid dengan poem tidak bermutu milik Yukina, _**gomen ne gomen ne**_ T.T

Yosh! Ini _**sequel**_ dari _**fic**_ 'Harapan Terakhir'! Ceritanya sih ... Yukina mau buat pair Hakuo x Meiko dan dalam bentuk narasi, tapi takutnya ada yang bilang Meiko _**playgirl**_, lain waktu Yukina akan buat pair itu, dalam waktu 6 bulan ke depan XD itu pun kalau ada yang minta sih XD soalnya pairing itu belum ada di _**fandom**_ Vocaloid, kalau gak percaya, lihat saja sendiri XD

Oh ya ampun, Yukina hampir lupa bilang XD setelah memenuhi satu _**request**_ dari **VicaVia-chan** yang baru setengah jalan itu, Yukina akan bekerja di _**fandom**_ Kamichama Karin,_** fandom**_ yang _**non-mainstream**_, karena Yukina sadar, betapa gajenya _**fic**_ Yukina yang hanya bisa menjelekkan _**fandom**_ Vocaloid. Yukina bisa saja meninggalkan _**fandom**_ ini selama enam bulan, atau selamanya :D ada yang keberatan Yukina meninggalkan _**fandom**_ Vocaloid? Kayaknya nggak ada deh XD

Tapi Yukina akan tetap mengunjungi _**fandom**_ Vocaloid kok, membaca dan me_**review**_ _**fic**_ _**author**_ lain, karena Yukina juga berasal dari sini, teehee.

Oh ya, kalau ada _**author**_ Kamichama Karin yang baca _**fic poem**_ ini, entah nyasar _**fandom**_ atau apa, _**special thanks to**_ **Takenomaru Hikari** yang telah membantu Yukina dalam membuat_** poem**_ ini, tanpa dia, _**poem**_ Yukina akan lima kali lebih hancur daripada ini XD

Sekian bacotan dari Yukina

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mind to review?**_


End file.
